


(Fanart) Discovery's Spock as Bucky Barnes

by Mylochka



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 10:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka
Summary: Another Comic Book cosplay for my Spocktober series.





	(Fanart) Discovery's Spock as Bucky Barnes

  


**Author's Note:**

> This image is part of my 2019 Spocktober celebration. I'm presenting a new picture of Spock Prime, AOS Spock, or Discovery's Spock in a different fantasy, historical, or genre costume each day of October on my Tumblr blog. To keep up with the fun, click here:
> 
>   
[Tumblr](https://mylochkatee.tumblr.com/)   



End file.
